1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a cloth hanger clip with two hooks for holding a material, such as a curtain, a screen or the like, and for connecting it to a wire. The first hook defining a material holding space and the second hook defining a wire holding space. The clip comprising a substantially S-shaped configuration with both hooks in their open position, an intermediate portion having a first and a second resilient hook provided one at each end of said intermediate portion, each hook defining in its closed state a substantial closed loop-shaped holding space, said first hook having a root and a tip. The tip can be deflected to be received in a recess of the intermediate portion so that the first hook in its closed position defines a closed oblong material holding space with entrances and exits.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are previously known substantially S-shaped clips of this kind, which are especially intended for connecting screens of considerable lengths, tenths or hundreds of meters, e.g., greenhouse screens or shading hall screens, to a supporting wire. One of the hooks of the clip has a pointed tip which can penetrate the screen material and the other hook is snapped on the wire.
One problem with this conventional clip is that movements of the screen can cause the material to slip off the hook. The material is also easily damaged by the pointed tip at such movements. Besides the material is exerted to wear by on one hand the clip due to insufficient clamping of the material in the hook and on the other hand by the wire due to insufficient distance therebetween. Another problem is that the hook is easily unhooked from the wire.
German Patent 1,185,785 to Schaller was cited in the prosecution of the parent application. This patent relates to a cloth hanger clip having a resilient hook. A material holding space within the hook can be closed by engaging the tip of the hook in a recess. However, the Schaller hook does not describe clamping of material within the hook. Further, Schaller does not describe a recess outside the hook for receiving the tip of the hook. Accordingly, if sufficient material was inserted into the hook holding space, the tip of the hook would be excessively difficult to engage in the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,785 to Blaich, cited in the parent application, relates to a hanger having a modified "S" shape. The hook has a lower open loop providing a bite for receiving therein the circular portion of a bird feeder or plant hanger. Blaich does not teach a clamped material holding space or a clamped wire holding space.
German Patent 1,246,188, cited in the parent application, relates to a first hook with a stop means for preventing material from slipping out. This patent does not teach a clamped material holding space having a tip engaging a recess outside the holding space and a clamped wire holding space.
German Patent 3,702,556, cited in the parent application, describes a fabric for use as a curtain, a screen or the like that is made of alternating strips of a more or less flexible sheet material which hang vertically by means of a knot detailed hanger clip so that it can be folded easily. The strips are arranged in a horizontal direction. The '556 patent has the limitation of not preventing sliding movements of the material in the clip for avoiding the material wearing and tearing.